730 jours
by HeartSentence
Summary: Il pense aux nuits blanches, aux draps froissés, aux cheveux sombres ébouriffés, aux verres de jus d'orange le matin, au facteur qui sonne, à une robe blanche, à leurs initiales suivies de son nom, gravées sur une porte. Jane/Lisbon. Spoilers 6x08 et 6x09 ! suite en ligne
1. Jane

Bonjour à tous ! Je n'ai rien publié depuis longtemps, mais les récents (et merveilleux) épisodes m'ont donné envie d'écrire. Ce sera normalement en deux parties. Attention spoilers pour les récents épisodes la saison 6, notamment Red John et My Blue Heaven. Si vous ne connaissez pas l'identité de John le Rouge, vous pouvez lire sans risque, puisque je ne lé révèle pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**"Je suis désolé d'être à la fois ton parapluie et ta pluie." Tablo**

* * *

**.**

**J**ohn le Rouge est mort. Il ne l'a pas coupé en petits morceaux comme il avait promis qu'il ferait, mais il l'avait tué à mains nues, en savourant la sensation de voir la vie quitter le corps du monstre.

Jane s'est enfui. Il avait tout prévu. Il avait de l'argent en liquide, gagnée au poker. Il avait un avion à prendre dans moins d'une heure. Il avait un faux passeport. Il espérait juste qu'il pourrait quitter le pays.

Il avait trouvé une petite habitation et s'y était installé. Les premiers mois étaient durs, il ne parlait que quelques mots d'espagnol, alors la plupart du temps, il était seul. Libéré d'un poids, certes, mais malheureux comme les pierres quand il pense à ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui.

Il se demande souvent si Lisbon avait pu écouter le message qu'il lui avait laissé. Il se demande ce qu'elle fait, maintenant qu'elle n'a plus de travail. De nombreuses fois, il songe à lui demander de le rejoindre. Les journées chaudes d'été, il imagine très bien Lisbon déambulant sur la plage, ses tâches de rousseur accentuées par le soleil et le regard rieur. Mais il est seul.

Il s'est libéré de ses démons, et ça ne suffit toujours pas. Il s'en était créé d'autres : le manque lui tiraillait la peau. Il avait passé dix ans à ses côtés, et soudain, il était à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle.

Jane ne supportait plus l'odeur du café. Il en était devenu intolérant. Elle allait de pair avec elle. Et elle n'était plus là. Dès que quelqu'un commandait un café dans le bar ou restaurant dans lequel il se trouvait, il s'en allait. L'image de Lisbon, soufflant sur le bord de la céramique, le frappait violemment et les regrets l'assaillait.

Ce qui le hantait le plus, c'est qu'elle continuait sa vie loin de lui, et qu'il n'avait plus aucun rôle à jouer. Il était le déserteur, celui qui lui avait plus pourri la vie qu'autre chose pendant une décennie. Peut-être qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir. Peut-être qu'elle était heureuse sans lui. Peut-être qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait la rendre heureuse, car elle méritait le monde.

Il avait tout le temps pour penser à leur relation. Il avait tellement de chance de l'avoir dans sa vie. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Cela faisait maintenant huit mois qu'il était sur cette île, et il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années. Elle lui manquait plus que lorsqu'il avait été à Las Vegas. A l'époque, John le Rouge se dressait encore entre eux. Il avait une raison de rester loin d'elle. Aujourd'hui, la justice lui courrait après, et c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de retourner la voir.

- Votre femme vous a quitté ?

Jane venait de finir son verre de scotch et l'avait posé assez brutalement sur le comptoir. Le serveur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, une balafre au visage, le regardait comme s'il le comprenait. L'ancien médium soupira avant de répondre.

- Pas exactement, elle n'est plus de ce monde, et ça fait plus de dix ans.

- Pourtant votre douleur a l'air très récente. Je suis habitué à voir des gars comme vous défiler ici. Vous avez fait le con, et vous regrettez parce qu'elle vous manque, vous réalisez que vous n'aviez qu'elle de bien dans votre vie. Il n'y a rien qui vous retienne de retourner vers elle.

Jane contemple le serveur, le regard vide. _Si seulement c'était aussi simple que cela..._

Il se lève du tabouret, en laissant un billet sur le comptoir. Ses yeux le brûlent. Il a besoin de prendre l'air.

Il marche sur la plage, et la lune se reflète dans l'eau. Il s'allonge sur le sable et laisse le bruit des remous des vagues caresser ses oreilles. Lisbon lui manque autant qu'Angela, et c'est un inconnu qui lui a fait comprendre. Il secoue la tête. Il observe les étoiles, et pense que c'est triste qu'elles brillent toutes autant.

Il pense à Lisbon. A des émeraudes et à une vague de cheveux sombres. A des joues colorées de rouge. A un parfum familier et un rire léger. A des larmes qui menacent de tomber, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Dans d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait embrassée avant de partir, mais ç'aurait été égoïste. Et le manque aurait été encore plus grand. Et elle aurait pleuré pour de bon.

Il lui avait dit qu'il était désolé pour tout, un peu avant de partir, et c'était vrai. Désolé d'être aussi stupide, désolé pour cette vengeance qui l'avait rongé jusqu'à la moelle, pour toute cette tristesse transmise. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Désolé pour toutes ces nuits d'insomnies et d'inquiétudes. Désolé pour la douleur qu'il ressent autant qu'elle, pour la boule au ventre le matin au réveil.

Il pense à leur étreinte brûlante au crépuscule, à ce que ça aurait pu être s'il leur avait donné une chance. Il pense aux nuits blanches, aux draps froissés, aux cheveux sombres ébouriffés, aux verres de jus d'orange le matin, au facteur qui sonne, à une robe blanche, à leurs initiales suivies de son nom, gravées sur une porte.

Demain il commencera à lui écrire régulièrement, en s'excusant d'abord, de tout son cœur, puis, en lui jurant à chaque lettre qu'elle est à sa vie ce que l'encre est au papier. Il se lève, et jette avec nonchalance un galet dans la mer, qui tombe lourdement au fond. Il regarde les ondulations à la surface de l'eau.

En fin de compte, il n'avait pas gagné face à John le Rouge. Il avait cru gagner largement, il avait perdu.

_Il l'avait perdue. _

**_._**

* * *

Vous êtes libres de laisser vos impressions :) le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Lisbon.


	2. Lisbon

Bonjour, bonjour ! Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews ^^

Voici la suite, maintenant en POV Lisbon. (Pikaboom, en effet, LH de dpstream, c'est bien moi ! merci pour ta review)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**"J'étais si près de toi que j'ai froid près des autres." Paul Eluard**

* * *

Elle l'avait perdu.

Lui, et tout ce qui allait avec.

Elle avait quitté Sacramento, et la Californie. Chaque coin de rue lui rappelait les dix ans passés dans cette ville. Son équipe. Et puis lui. Surtout lui.

Elle touchait souvent sa croix, qu'elle avait aussi tenue lorsqu'on avait tenté de le réanimer, après sa noyade. Elle se rappelait de la façon dont elle avait prié, l'objet en métal précieux s'enfonçant douloureusement dans la chair de sa paume. Les gens ne prient de cette façon que pour sauver ceux qu'ils aiment terriblement, et à présent, Lisbon le savait.

Cela allait bientôt faire un an, et elle ne s'y habituait toujours pas. Ça ne ressemblait à rien à son escapade à Vegas. John le Rouge vivait encore à l'époque. A présent, il n'y avait plus rien entre eux. A part la loi. Qu'elle aurait presque envisagé d'enfreindre si on pouvait lui ramener Jane.

Elle avait su qu'il partirait. Elle avait juste espéré que leur au revoir aurait plus de signification que ça. La dernière phrase qu'elle lui avait dite, c'était de prendre sa voiture. De fuir, en somme. Lui, il n'avait rien dit. Elle ne se rappelait pas de ses derniers mots, avant ça. Et impossible de savoir si elle allait le revoir un jour. Il y avait juste son visage, ses cheveux qui brillant au soleil, et ses yeux la priant de lui faire confiance. Elle n'avait aucune photo de lui, alors ce souvenir, c'était la dernière image de lui qu'il lui restait. Elle pourrait prétendre qu'il n'avait jamais existé ni bouleversé sa vie, mais son visage suppliant était souvent imprimé derrière ses paupières, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux.

_Teresa, faites-moi confiance._

Cela la hantait. Parfois, elle s'en voulait, de l'avoir cru. Parfois non.

Elle s'asseyait souvent en tailleur devant l'âtre de sa cheminée. Ses épaules s'affaissaient et son regard se perdait dans les flammes. Vivre seule avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Elle avait ses habitudes, mais le soir, la solitude lui pesait.

Au bout de plusieurs mois, elle avait perdu espoir. Il avait dû commencer une nouvelle vie, dans un endroit paradisiaque, en utilisant son don incroyable pour gagner sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas exclure non plus la possibilité qu'il ait rencontré quelqu'un. Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à voir là dedans ? Absolument rien. Tant mieux pour lui. Qui était-elle, pour avoir le droit d'être jalouse ?

Elle était simplement celle qui lui avait tout donné pendant dix ans, son courage, sa foi, sa confiance, la sueur de son front, son affection et son inquiétude. Elle avait été au bord de l'ulcère. Et forcément, après tout cela, elle avait espéré qu'il soit reconnaissant, qu'il se comporterait de la façon dont elle l'avait voulu depuis de nombreuses années. Qu'il resterait avec elle.

Mais la vie n'est pas tendre et rien n'est prévisible. Elle aurait dû s'y préparer depuis un moment.

Elle commençait à se dire qu'il n'en valait la peine, que c'était trop de fatigue pour rien. Qu'elle ne l'avait pas sauvée de lui et qu'elle s'était elle-même ravagée. Mais une autre partie d'elle, la partie battante, féroce, lui chuchotait qu'elle avait agit admirablement. Et qu'elle n'y pouvait rien si Jane avait été cette tornade dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'il l'avait hypnotisée le premier jour de leur rencontre.

Un jour, Cho était venu la voir, et lui avait remis une lettre. Sceptique, elle avait tenu l'enveloppe dans ses mains. Son prénom était écrit soigneusement à l'encre noir.

En rentrant chez elle, elle pleurait presque, et elle n'avait même pas encore lu sa lettre. Ses mains peu assurées avaient décacheté l'enveloppe, et ses yeux avaient rapidement parcouru les lignes.

Il avait commencé une nouvelle vie au soleil. Le climat était sec. Il s'excusait. Il lui avouait ne pas vivre une seule journée sans le regret d'être parti. Elle lui manquait. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait retenu. Elle lui _manquait_.

_Vous me manquez._ C'était les mots plus petits, écrit avec hésitation à la fin de la page.

Un sourire avait atteint ses lèvres. Lisbon riait presque. Une sensation pareille à l'ivresse l'avait envahie temporairement. Elle s'empressait alors d'attraper une feuille de papier, un stylo, et d'écrire rapidement qu'il lui manquait aussi, et qu'elle allait le rejoindre, s'il voulait bien lui dire où il se trouvait.

Puis elle a réalisé qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas qu'elle vienne. Elle lui manquait oui. Mais elle ne savait pas où il vivait. Il ne lui avait pas dit. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à sa lettre. Aucun cachet de la poste sur l'enveloppe. Aucune indication d'où elle venait. Il fallait qu'elle demande à Cho qui lui avait donné cette lettre.

Elle avait ensuite ouvert une bouteille de scotch, et s'était roulée en boule, dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Les lumières du sapin de noël scintillaient faiblement sur son visage.

Une heure plus tard, un message de son frère, lui souhaitant de joyeuses fêtes, la sort de sa léthargie. Elle en était à son quatrième verre, avant qu'elle le casse. Ou au cinquième, peut-être.

Elle a jeté un regard à la tassé de thé qu'elle s'était faite et qu'elle avait oubliée de boire, sur la table basse. Puis, au verre qu'elle avait brisé sans faire gaffe, lorsqu'elle se resservait. Les débris sont éclairés par les guirlandes et brillent comme les santons dans sa crèche. Pas bien loin, la bouteille de scotch. Et la lettre qu'elle avait commencée à écrire, qui la narguait presque. Jane serait toujours hors de portée.

Elle s'est levée pour atteindre la fenêtre. Elle a posé son front brûlant contre la vitre embuée. Dehors, elle pouvait entendre les enfants qui chantaient Noël.

Elle avait un nœud au ventre, et l'esprit dans le brouillard. Jane ne reviendrai sûrement jamais, et il fallait qu'elle arrête de bâtir des plans sur la comète. Elle avait secrètement espéré qu'il vienne la retrouver pour les fêtes. Il savait que cette période était importante pour elle. Elle l'avait même imaginé au saut du lit, les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux peu habitués à la lumière, sirotant sa tasse de thé et lui souriant avec malice.

Elle s'est encore plus appuyée contre la fenêtre, et a ouvert les yeux. Au même moment, le craquement du feu l'a ramenée au moment présent. Elle ne voyait strictement rien, à part la marque de ses cils humides qui avaient balayé le verre gelé. Son souffle était glacé contre la vitre.

_Vous me manquez encore plus._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, et joyeuses fêtes à tous !**


End file.
